


Bedtime Stories prt 1

by marissalyn14



Series: Hollstein Drabbles [14]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hollstein - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 09:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4473896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marissalyn14/pseuds/marissalyn14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first three times Laura and Carmilla shared a bed, and Laura's first encounter with Carmilla's blanket thieving capabilities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedtime Stories prt 1

The first time you shared a bed together, it was after a long night of marathoning the most recent season of Orphan Black. 

It started out when you first came home from your afternoon philosophy class with take out from your and Laura’s favorite Chinese place. Laura was pulling a hoodie over her head to match her sweatpants and fuzzy socks, her hair wet from the shower. You caught yourself staring at her and how comfortable she must have felt as you set down your dinner on the kitchen counter and maneuvered your way through your discarded wardrobe on the floor so that you could kiss your girlfriend good afternoon.

You quickly got a shower and matched Laura in her comfy attire, most of the clothes borrowed from her because you didn’t own anything past ripped jeans, leather, and lace, before settling down with your dinner and Laura’s laptop on her bed. 

After your left overs were put away, and you both sunk even further into the mattress, neither one of you realized that the sun had long since set, and Laura was beginning to fall asleep beside you.

Smiling to yourself, you shut Laura’s laptop and placed it up on the headboard, before settling down for sleep.

XXX

You woke up to Laura fidgeting beside you, clearly just waking up herself, you crack open an eye to see her glaring at you. What could you have done to cause such early morning anger? “What?” You asked groggily.

“You stole the blankets last night.” 

You look down at yourself, finding the blankets half wrapped around you and the other half on the floor. Laura had no blanket whatsoever. You gave her an apologetic smile, quickly untangling yourself and moving to cover Laura with the blanket. 

Laura fought a smile, huffing. “I guess we’ll just have to sleep with our own blankets.”

XXX

The second night you shared a bed, you were awoken by a pillow smacking the back of your head.

“What the fuck?” You said, leaning up to glare at your girlfriend in the dark. It was the middle of the night, and for some reason she thought starting a pillow fight at three in the morning was a good idea. 

Laura pointed towards your body as you looked down to see that your blanket was now on the floor, and you were wrapped in the blanket she had specifically brought to bed for herself. 

You chuckle as you retrieved your blanket and gave hers back.

“I seriously hate you.” Laura grumbled, rolling over to go back to sleep.

XXX

The third night you slept together, Laura let you sleep, but when you woke up, all of the blankets were off of the bed, and you were wrapped around her for warmth.

“Okay, seriously?” Laura asked, confused.

You shrugged, grabbing the blankets once more. It was quickly becoming a routine. 

“That’s it, either you need to sleep in your own bed, or we need a bigger one.” 

"Bigger bed it is."

**Author's Note:**

> Some fluff to soothe your angsty burns. 
> 
> You can find me here: thisismyhalfroomcutie.tumblr.com


End file.
